randomkirbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Swaggar Army
cmon step it up newbz --Le Swaggar Army, after defeating King Dedede ' ' Le Swaggar Army 'is the legendary army. Their leader fell once and they were without one for a while, until Meta Knight came and took the place as their leader, and also became ruler of Dream Land. For more information about the prophecy, click here. History Long ago, one night, in the ancient times of 1990, a man named Morgan Freeman got wasted on cheesecake at a party with Katy Perry and Winnie the Pooh in a nightclub. The party was intense; all three of them dumped buckets of sweat on eachothers heads, and they all passed out. The next morning, Morgan Freeman, regaining his focus, randomly stumbled across a video game cartridge for a Nintendo 64 in the middle of the dance floor, entitled "'Ultra Violent Hyper Realistic Blood War God Lens Flare Death Beta Build 2.0". Without questioning what happened last night at all, Morgan Freeman took the game home and popped it in his game system. Upon playing the game, it was a first-person shooter with graphics so strangely realistic for a Nintendo 64 at the time. He killed so many n00beyz like an MLG PR0 in the game, and gained so much swag. Later, Winnie the Pooh ran in and broke in. "Morgan Freeman!" screamed Winnie. "That is a totally top secret Beta build of a game I was making! I was going to later re-name it "Call of Duty", that's just a placeholder name. I accidentally lost it last night". Morgan Freeman, confused, asked Winnie if he could keep it because he was really pro at the game. Winnie eventually agreed to give him a copy of the game once it was complete. After the first "Call of Duty" game was made, Morgan Freeman played it on his PC and was still MLG Swaggin' at it. Once he reached the highest level of swag possible, he started the first ever MLG gaming clan. He recruited members, and right off the bat they were amazing at their job, and became a gaming legend. Not only on CoD, but on other competitive games as well. It was at this point when they named themselves, "Le Swaggar Army". A month passed since those glory days. Morgan Freeman retired to take up other hobbies. They had to hire a new leader, but who would this leader be? The one and only, the legendary...Clifford the Big Red Dog. During these times of new leadership, they were even better. They swagged up the whole competitive gaming community even more. And soon, they became so powerful that they actually became a swag elite fighting clan in real life. They began fighting evil and anybody that jacked on their style, and they absolutely despised King Dedede by now, mostly because he liked Battlefield 10 more than CoD. They thought he was nothing more than an "evil Nooblord lookin 2 kik us out" and still do to this day. However, Dedede's military forces were too strong at that time. They had to wait. One fateful day, Clifford died of old age, and a lot of Le Swaggar Army was captured by Dedede when he decided he had become sick of them. However, most of them were able to hold on, but they failed to find a new leader, as they were struggling and were considering disbanding. However, they heard of the prophecy. The Prophecy of Meta Knight, and they never stopped believing it. And...it came true. Meta Knight came and became their leader, they overthrew King Dedede because they suddenly became uber strong again, and began ruling Dream Land. And now, they are the rulers. Trivia *Le Swaggar Army drinks too much Soda. #s0dafr33 Category:Legends Category:GUHD GUYZ Category:Monarchy